Return to Gravity Falls
by flipthedip
Summary: Dipper and Mabel ditch school to return to Gravity Falls after getting a concerning call from Soos. While settling in, they begin reuniting with friends in family. However, one small mistake could set off an entire chain reaction that could threaten the past, present and future and could ruin the Pines' family reputation.


It had been awhile since Dipper and Mabel had been to Gravity Falls. Life in Piedmont had not been what they expected it to be in the following months. There was no heroes welcome. There was no uproarious applause. There was no news crew sticking a microphone in Dippers face asking, _how DID you do it?_. After all, they had saved an entire town, and potentially saved the entire world from a triangular demon named Bill Cipher.

That was the highlight of their lives; everything else was below that. Everything. It was about mid-October when Dipper and Mabel received a frantic call. It was 2:45 PM, and their school day had just ended on a nice, warm Friday in October. They were ready to get their weekend on, and, as they walked through the park to get home, Mabel's cell phone began to buzz. "Who is that?" Dipper asked.

The caller ID read 'Gravity Falls ORE'. They both received their own cell phones for their 13th birthday just a week after they got home; so there was no possible way that anyone in Gravity Falls could have their number. "It's from Gravity Falls!" Mabel said, cheering up. She had had a miserable day; her favorite sweater, the one with the rainbow, had gotten several ketchup stains after a rude 8th grader had made fun of Mabel and took it to far. Mabel was in 7th grade; she was NOT going to stand up to an 8th Grader. "No way it's from Gravity Falls. No one there knows our number." Dipper said, before Mabel shoved the caller ID in his face. Mabel answered the phone, shouting a loud HELLO! On the other end was Soos.

"Sup Mabel-bro?" Soos said. "Soos!" Mabel replied with in a excited manner. "Soos?" Dipper asked, before Mabel gave him a 'be quiet' punch. "How did you get this number?" Mabel asked. "Well, your Grunkle Stan gave it to me, and he got it from your Grandpa Sherman." "Wow! That's great." Mabel said, before standing in an awkward silence, unable to think of anything to say.

Dipper then grabbed the phone out of Mabel's hand and put it up to his ear. "Soos, it's Dipper!" Dipper said. "What's up, Dipper? Oh, man, it's great to hear your voice again. We all miss you!" Soos said. "But look, that's not important. You see, the reason I am calling you is because we need your help again." "Why? What's wrong?" Dipper asked. Soos only could manage out a help! before the phone call ended in static. "What's wrong?" Mabel asked. "I do not know, but something's wrong. We need to go back to Gravity Falls." Dipper said.

Dipper and Mabel were packed. "Dipper, remember. Whatever happens...we MUST be ready." Mabel said.

Dipper wasn't scared; normally, he would be. But, that summer, he had outrun a space demon who could've - and almost did - kill him. He was smart, though. He tricked Bill. He remembered it all.

Him and Mabel attempted to distract Bill well Grunkle Stan and Ford thought of a plan. And the plan was extraordinary. They had tricked Bill into going into Stan's mind, thinking it was Ford's - and then, they erased Stan's memory. Stan later regained his memory - but Bill was gone.

So, Dipper wasn't scared. If anything, he was fearless. He was ready to get onto the bus from Piedmont to Gravity Falls. And this time, he felt confident. However, one question still remained - How are we going to get there? Their parents couldn't know about their return. They then remembered their neighbor, Adam. He was old enough to drive; and he was a good friend of theirs. Maybe he can keep a secret, Dipper thought.

They asked him for a ride, and he obliged: however, he had one condition, which was odd for him; he rarely asked for things in return. "I would like for you to bring me back a souvenir from Oregon. Something to complete my collection." Dipper nodded. "Just...do not tell our parents." Adam agreed, and they got into the car.

Once Dipper and Mabel were on the bus, there was no turning back now. They were feeling something. A tingly feeling.

They were ready for another adventure.


End file.
